Aoura Namikaze
'Aoura Namikaze '''is the older twin sister to Hareta Namikaze and a Legacy of Aeolous. She is shown to be very studious and known to understand three forms of ancient languages. She can understand and decipher various forms of the Rosetta Stone, currently displayed in England. She is known to get angery at times when having to explain a lot of things, and expects people to have knowledge about simple things; like myths and simple quests details. Character Overview HIstory Aoura and Hareta were shown to have had some trouble during their childhood with monsters. Aoura was shown to be the tough one being rebelious and having the sense of great pride in her capabilities. When the both of them turned ten, they left their home and ventured out in the streets. They made their appearance at Camp Jupiter when they were fourteen, and have made a home out of it. Appearance Aoura is shown to resemble that of a japanese collage student. SHe is promotionally shown sporting a white blazer with a matching skirt that seems to also retain the same color. Her hair is tied back in pig tails and seems to reach her mid back region. She is known to always have a confused or serious expression on her face, either from things to much or to little. She also is considered to be very beautiful and fit. She is the only one person in the legion that doesn't seem to care much for authority by the Praetors. She also retains her rankings either in her blazer's pockets or just promoted on the wall next to her bunk in the barracks. Personality Aoura is shown to be tough and stern. She is very studious and considered annoying and plain at times. She is very different form her sister and seems to also care little for liking boys. Aoura has at times thought about joining the Amazons at one point, but she decided not to leave her sister behind. She is shown to care deeply about her sister and would do almost anything to make sure she is alright. Aoura wouldn't imagine her life without Hareta by her side. Fatal Flaw She would give the world to rescue the person she loves most; namely her sister. This renders her useless whenever her sister is in trouble or backed into a corner with no way out. She is shown to know how to overcome this flaw, but many believe that it is something that cannot be changed, due to it being a part of her personality. Magical Items ''Atmos ''is her Imperial sword. She is shown to have mastered the sword to the point where she can forge it without thinking. Atmos is a long battle sword, it is mid to close ranged and can cut through many things. It was crafted out of imperial gold and is shown to be very powerful harboring the powers of Aeolus. She can control the atmosphere with this sword just with a simple touch. Powers Aoura is shown to have powers that children of the big three have. Although she is a Legacy, she is more powerful than her sister, but together they are prehaps even stronger than a child of the big three. Human Abilities Dyslexia *She has a hard time reading normal texts. Her brain is hardwired for ancient and divine languages. Namely Latin. But she has at times acknowledged that she can read other langauges like Ancient Egyptian and Ancient Greek, although this might be a few words, due to their translations from Latin. ADHD *She is impulsive, she can't stay still. This comes with Attention Deficiets Hyperactive Disorder. She is shown to have this, due to her Ancient Roman Blood, this allows her to stay alive in combat, and also keeps attentive to any monster attacts. *It is shown that she is keener than her sister as she can sense the monsters approaching. Combat Skills *She is shown to be very skilled with a sword, even before being formally trained. This might be due to her blood, but she is even better than her twin, which is werid due to the fact that they both have the potential to be great swordsmen. Demigod Abilities Atmokinesis *She can miniulate the air within the atmoshere and along with that the weather. She is shown to have done this to stop storms from reaching camp Jupiter mutiple times. *This ability is promonent in children of Zeus/Jupiter. Aerokinesis *She can generate and manipulate small amounts of winds. This amount has grown to a substancial rate, and she might be on par with one of the four directional wind gods, but no where near the level of Aeolus.. Electrokinesis *She can generate and manipulate suttle sparks and the occasional lightning bolts. Although she seems perfectly harmless while doing this, this does drain her heavily. Relationships ''Hareta Namikaze Aoura is shown to be very caring for her sister and loves her to the point of risking her own life to save hers. She always is shown to be very careful and this is also linked to her fatal flaw. Aoura cares so deeply that she is very careful when the both of them are put in danger. Aeolus Aoura has never met her ancestor, but she knows that Camp Jupiter isn't very fond of him. This causes her to initially hate the fact that she is related to him. Upon knowing this, she tries her best to become acknowledged by the other gods to no avail. She later learns to live being a legacy, due to the present Aeolus gets the twins for their birthday. Trivia *Both Aoura and Hareta are twin sisters. *Aoura is known to have Atmos while Hareta has Tempest. *Aoura is shown to have the personality towards that of a child of Athena, although she is Roman and Minerva is known to not have children. *Aoura is powerful with her skills in using Atmos and her control over winds. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Character Page Category:Legacy